Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Complete!!Spin off of Spin the Bottle. Second in my make out game series. Portman and Fulton slash.
1. In the closet

~* I own nothing, though I would not have a problem with taking Portman if Disney has spare. I'm thinking of making a series of make out game stories I may have suck and blow and marshmallow on a string too, but I'm going to need some other pairings, so if there's anyone you'd like to see together please let me know. *~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Portman's POV  
  
  
  
  
Define irony, as punishment for making the 'must kiss members of the same sex' rule I made in spin the bottle, the team decided to pull it over to seven minutes in heaven. After Banks took off Jesse called a game change, so there I sat, in the closet with Fulton. You know I just realized that works on two different levels. Hmmm how odd.  
  
"How long do we have left?" I asked him with a slightly annoyed tone  
  
I saw the light go on, on his watch and heard a loud sigh  
"Four minutes and eleven seconds.  
  
"Damn it. How'd we get stuck with this?"  
  
"You were hoping to see some Connie, Julie action." Fulton accused  
  
"Not really, it coulda had that blonde chick, what's her name Tammy?"  
  
"Yeah Tammy. Three minutes twenty eight seconds."  
  
"You know they're gonna be pissed if they open the door and we're not kissing."  
  
"Well they'll have too…" He never did get to finish that sentence and I'm glad he didn't try or else he more then likely would've bitten my lip off.  
  
Our tongues were still engaged in the sweet wrestling, when the door opened and light began to flood the closet. We walked out swiftly having broken apart the very instant that the dark solitude of the closet was shattered. I noticed Charlie and Banks still weren't back yet and that struck me as very odd. Banksie's usually in bed by now, being that all star centers need their rest.   
  
I didn't have time to worry about our captain and his best friend however because I was other wise distracted by the look mine was giving me. Fulton was the only one on the team that knew my deepest secret, the only one I trusted with it. He was the only person in Minnesota the knew Dean Portman, violent enforcer and all around tough guy, dated both sexes. How did he know that? Simple we started seeing each other during the Goodwill games. But that didn't last to long we wound up slitting up the night before I went back to Chicago. I have to tell you that was quite possibly the hardest break up I'd ever been through and we'd all been seeing each other for like sixteen days ten hours and twenty two minutes. Okay so I got a little obsessive big deal, I thought I was in love.  
  
Everyone thought that the reason I decided against Eden Hall at the beginning of freshmen year was because Bombay left, in truth I was just trying to avoid seeing Fulton again. It hurt to much really, Fulton Reed broke my heart. When I rejoined the Ducks everyone was excited I was too, I mean I had missed my friends, the guys back in Illinois treated my different since I became and international champion, the rest of team U.S.A. didn't give a shit though because they'd been there and done that. So I unpacked my bag and settled into my new room, a room with Fulton sleeping on the other side. So many nights I just wanted to scream. I wanted us to get back together you know. But I knew he didn't want the rest of the Ducks to know about it and gossip travels far in a school like Eden Hall, so I never approached him to rekindle the relationship we once had. Plus there was the every present factor that being a Bash Brother somehow makes a sex symbol. You have no idea how pissed I got every time some bimbo came to the room looking for him. But then sometimes I felt worse when they came looking for me, I realized I was just leading the on, I could never care for them.  
  
So here I was three days before graduation, a week before I was going home for good and I was kicking myself for not saying anything. The thought of it was making me increasingly depressed and suddenly I wasn't in the mood to party as walked from the living room to Jesse's room where I was sleeping. I crawled into my sleeping bag a dejected hunk of muscle and frowned. That was until bedroom door slung open and Fulton walked in with his sleeping bag. He was supposed to stay in Terry's room but apparently he changed his mind as he laid it down so close to mine he was practically on top of me.   
  
"You know I had almost forgot how good of a kisser you were." He conceded staring at the ceiling  
  
"I've got talent I know." Alright I was in love but I wasn't one for sap, I really never have been nor will I ever be.  
  
"Why didn't we ever try again?"  
  
"Because I didn't think you wanted to, plus you always had some babe or another hanging on you."  
  
"Me, you had a different date every night. Damn Portman you were worse then Luis our freshmen year. I always thought you didn't wanna give it another shot."  
  
"So if we both still want each other, then why aren't we together?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Good then we are again." Oh boy I hoped I wasn't getting ahead of myself there  
  
"Okay." And when he leaned over and kissed me the years seemed to lift, we hadn't been separated at all, we were still twelve years old, holding hands as we skated instead of running extra drills like we told everyone we were going to. The girls in high school never existed. It was the kind of kiss you always read about in those cheesy romance novels, watch in the those stupid chick flicks. The kind of kiss that made me wish I'd said something sooner. 


	2. Angel on Earth

~* All I own is the poem*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fulton POV  
  
  
  
  
  
It was two days after the party and I was still on cloud nine. Graduation was the next day and the entire senior class was sitting in the auditorium practicing for the commencement ceremony. It goes in alphabetical order by last name so I'm somewhere towards the end, leaving me to spend more time staring at the back of Portman's head since he's sitting directly in front of me. I don't think I'd been that happy in years, I was totally lost in my daydreams when I heard my name being called.  
  
"Mr. Reed, Mr. Reed, Fulton Reed." That sounded like Dean Buckley, because it was Dean Buckley. Oops. "Nice of you to join us Fulton, would you care to accompany the rest of your row to the stage?"  
  
Oh boy, I had been so lost in my own fantasy world that I missed my line getting up. I just hoped no one noticed what was holding my attention for so long. I'd managed to keep my sexual preference on the down low since I was twelve. I would've definitely sucked to have my cover blown that close to the end. I was especially concerned about how Charlie would take it. I think we were really the only two that completely buy that Ducks stick together thing. The only two that went to that game in the peewees when Bombay pissed the team off and the only two that didn't want to play if we couldn't be Ducks. So I imagine he'd be totally pissed if he found out I'd been gay for six years and never told him. Luckily though nobody said anything.  
  
After rehearsal we all met in the quad to talk out any last minute plans we may've had and the out of state team members were confirming flight plans with the rest of us, so we could go see them off. That slightly depressed me, I knew Dean was going back to Chicago; I simply wanted to forget it. If I made believe it wasn't going to happen then maybe it wouldn't. He pulled me aside from the team, but not far enough that it looked suspicious and whispered.  
  
"Do Banks and Charlie look oddly close today?"  
  
I glanced over at Captain Duck and our fair-haired center and observed that they were in fact unusually chummy with their hands almost touching and their shoulders brushing as they stood there. I didn't want to be reading into things that weren't there, but it seemed apparent to me something wasn't normal between them. I had always suspected Adam as being a closet case though. He was one of if not the most popular guy in our class and yet never had a girl. That always seemed very weird. But Conway he'd had a few girls in his time at Eden Hall, leaving something not quiet settling about what we were seeing. It was almost as if Banksie was the most content I'd ever seen him, Charlie seemed nervous in the first time since I've known him. That would be an interesting relationship to monitor; I made a mental note to keep an eye on them for the rest of the week.  
  
We stood there talking for a while before everyone decided there was somewhere else they had to be at that exact moment, something else they had to be doing. Portman and I didn't really; we were already packed and had cleaned our room. So covertly we slipped out to the pond behind the school. It was surrounded by a botanical garden and had been one of my favorite places to spend time. Anytime I wasn't with the guys I would sit there and watch the light reflect off the water, thinking. Many times Charlie chewed me a new asshole because he called an extra practice and no one could find me to tell me. Despite that I never did tell anyone where I was, not even Portman. But that day I brought him with me it was special.  
  
"You know they say the best part of breaking up is getting back together." I said with a stupid starry-eyed grin on my leaning on Portman's arm.  
  
"I wrote you a poem last night." He fishes in his pocket and produces a folded white sheet of paper. "It's corny but I really feel this way."  
  
"Not all angels exist only in heaven  
I met one right here on Earth  
On those lonely days I wanted to die  
You were always there on your shoulder I'd cry  
You truly are an angel here on Earth  
In love with you I've always been  
You must be a gift from above   
The way you filled my life with love  
Thank god for sending you to me  
We're positively meant to be  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I feel happy warm and safe  
When I was lonely lost or scared  
It was all right I knew you cared  
You've got an angel's precious face  
From the lord you are a prize"   
  
Is it just me or should my boyfriend be working for Hallmark?  
  
"I'm going to miss you." I nestled my head against his chest as his hand took mine.  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now, right now we're together and that's all that matters."  
He kissed my forehead and lay back on the grass bringing me with him. It was so sweet to sleep with my arms around him. I hadn't done that in forever, there was no way both of us were going to fit on one of those standard issue Eden Hall beds. That night came to the decision I was never letting him out of my sight. All I had to do was figure out how to pull it off. 


	3. Can't be saved from love

Portman's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe my time as a Duck was already over, the past six years had passed so quickly, my time with Fulton had passed to quickly. The next day I'd be boarding a plane back to Chicago and only God knew when I'd see him again. I was sitting at my desk doodling in my notebook, trying to think of anything but the hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fulton was sitting on his bed, I think he was trying to do the same.  
  
"Dean you're going to call me as soon as you get home tomorrow." There is a short list of people that are allowed to call me Dean, but nothing sounded better then my name being spoken from his mouth.   
  
I got up from my seat and crossed the room, plopping onto the floor beside his bed  
"Bet you ass, before I even put my luggage away."  
  
"I really wish you didn't have to go." He leaned over the edge pf the bed so his head was inches from mine  
  
"I know, me too. I can't hang around here for the rest of my life."  
  
"Yeah, I guess not. It would work for me though."  
  
I sighed as a wisp of Fulton's long dark hair grazed my cheek  
"It seems like we let the past five years go to waste."  
  
My fellow Bash Brother nodded  
"I know what you mean. We're finally back together and we only got a week with each other."  
  
I turned around so I was facing him, bringing my hands up to either side of his face, holding it still.  
"I'm gonna care about you no matter where I am or how far apart we are."  
  
"And everyone thinks you're just a stupid jock, I could maim people for thinking that about you."  
  
"I know and you're just so sweet." I batted my eye lashes and him and ducked to a void the pillow coming in my direction "We should get to bed, we gotta get up early to see Banksie and Catlady off first thing."  
  
"I know." Fulton crawled to the end of bed and hit the light switch, causing dark shadows to fall over the dorm room. "Good night."  
  
"Night." I kissed him on the cheek and headed to my bed.  
  
The next morning my alarm clock started the day with full volume version of 'Gene in a bottle'. I don't know who in their right or wrong mind decided to set my clock radio to the pop station, but they will die. I hope their satisfied knowing it was hurled across the room to it's death. It hit the wall with a crash, causing Fulton to jump awake and fall out of bed. I've got to say he looked pretty good all fog bound and disheveled like that.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I could tell by the way he asked his heart was pounding like a jack hammer, from fright.  
  
"My alarm, it had the nerve to wake me up with Christina Aguleria." I groaned sitting up. Then changing my mind I laid back down   
  
My boy friend smiled slightly and picked himself up off the floor  
"We've gotta be at the parking lot in an hour, what do you wanna do till then?"  
  
"I assume sleep is outa the question."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Breakfast at Joes?" I was talking about the little café diner a few blocks from the school. It wasn't as good as the one Charlie's mom worked at but it was closer. Making it a common hang out for Eden Hall students and recent alumni like us.  
  
"You paying?"  
  
"I suppose since it's our first real date since we got back together."  
  
"Then you're on."  
  
A few minutes later we were blading across campus in our pursuit of pancakes. As soon as we were clear of the school grounds I felt something graze my hand. I looked down and saw Fulton's and could tell he was debating taking mine like he had when we were younger. I made eyes contact and then shifted my gaze to our hands, hoping he'd get the picture. He did, soon our fingers were intertwined. As much as I hate to admit it, I was on verge of giddiness. Tell anyone and I'll find you and kill you, understood?  
  
The food was great and we got back just in time to get to the parking lot before Banks and Julie left. We all said our goodbyes, my Bash Brother and I watched Charlie the entire time. He looked more depressed then someone who's roommate is leaving. I mean I knew he and Banksie had been close, somehow at that particular moment they looked like Fulton and I close. It only reminded me more of how in a couple of hours I'd be leaving him to go back to Illinois for the second time since we had know each other.  
  
I went back to our room after the two other Ducks left and grabbed my bags in preparation for the trip to the airport. I was sort of heart sick taking one last look at the dorm I had spent the past four years calling home. Knowing I was deserting my boy friend made me nauseas to the point I almost changed my mind about going home, that was until Fulton picked up both his hockey bag and a suitcase he'd had stashed behind the door.  
  
"What are you doing, Minnesota Ducks aren't leaving until tomorrow?" I inquired confused   
  
"I'm coming with you." He declared opening the door  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to Chicago with you. I used my graduation money to buy a ticket. Unless you don't want me to."  
  
"Dude there is no way you're getting out of it now. Where are you staying though?"  
  
"When I went to visit over summer vacation last year your parents said I'm welcome anytime. Plus your aunt Gina told me if there's ever no room at you place I can stay with her."  
  
"You got it all worked out don't you?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much."  
  
I dropped my bags and pulled him into my arms not caring that the door was still ajar. All I wanted to do right then was kiss him and in didn't matter who saw. Dean Michael Portman was in love, undeniably head over heels. There was no saving me and I didn't want to be saved anyway. 


	4. Go Jerry

Fulton's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The car ride to the airport was interesting to say the least. Dean and I were crammed tightly in the back of Charlie's Nissan Stanza (not the either of us objected), while our driver remained quiet. Charlie is never quiet, well with the exception of when he had his wisdom teeth removed and couldn't talk for two days.  
  
"Hey Captain Conway do you plan on talking to us at all during this ride?" Portman grew tired of the silence and when Portman grows tired of things, stuff usually gets broken. I'd lost a cell phone and Game Boy that way. Luckily in the car, cruising down the highway, there wasn't much for him to crush.  
  
"I'm not your Captain anymore Portman." Charlie grumbled switching on his directional changing lanes.  
  
"Damn Spazway, what side of whose bed did you wake up on?" I teased, only half playing. Of course we all know now it was Banks'. I wonder if not knowing was better than knowing the truth. But then maybe we can have a joint commitment ceremony. Hey, Connie and Julie want to have a double wedding. Ours would be more special.  
'You may now kiss the groom.' Huh? I wonder if they say that. More than likely not. Thought you have to admit it would be funny. But being that the bride's parents are supposed to pony up the dough, who'll pay? And who proposes? Wow I just got way of the subject there. Hope you enjoy that.  
  
Anyway, Charlie was obviously having a hard time dealing with Banksie's departure already and he'd only been gone for two hours, which gave me conflicting emotions about leaving. If I stayed at least he'd have someone to talk to. Staying however would also mean I'd be forced to deal with Captain Quacks moods, as well as giving up spending the summer with the Portman's. That settled, Charlie was on his own.  
  
I hate planes, even if the flight from St Paul to Chicago lasted about an hour. Firstly, I can't stand to sit still that long, secondly I always wind up with a headache and blocked ears. Want to see a 6'2" 250 lbs hockey player whine? Put me on a plane. The rest of the Ducks always found it annoying but Dean told me he thought it was sort of sweet. I knew there was a reason I loved him.  
  
We exited the terminal and hailed a cab. The Portman's couldn't pick us up because they only had one car, which Dean's dad had at work. It didn't matter to me anyway; I figured that if I were actually in their house before they realized I was there they'd be less likely to send me home. Not that I thought they would send me back anyway, well maybe they would've if they found out why I was there. 'Yes Mr. And Mrs. Portman, I'm in love with your son. I have been since the Goodwill Games. He broke my heart the last time he left, so I decided not to let him get away that easy this time.' That would've gone over like a lead balloon.  
  
The whole taxi ride was filled with a comfortable wordlessness, it was nice, and when we were together we didn't need to talk. The next thing I realized we were standing on the Portman's front porch as Dean dug around in the flowerpot for a key.  
  
"Mom, I'm here." He called shoving the door open as it stuck with rusty hinges.  
  
"Deany Bean." His mother a short slightly round women with straight auburn hair and blue eyes came charging out of the kitchen. Dean had definitely inherited his mother's personality, she was loud and fun at times and tuff as nails at others. She liked rock music and watched wrestling. Mr. Portman was the complete opposite; he was tall and muscular with curly almost black hair and green eyes. But had little personality at all, he rarely talked and would rather read "War and Peace" for fun then watch sports. I was glad by boyfriend only looked exactly like him.  
  
"Fulton, great to see you." Then the little women tackled me.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Portman." I bent down to hug her.  
  
"Fulton didn't I tell you not to call me that? It makes me feel like an old women, call me Maggie."  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot." Yes, Maggie Portman was quite possibly the strangest lady I have ever met  
  
"Well don't forget again. Now you two go put your bags away." She went around us, put one hand on each of our butts and pushed us down the stairs into Dean's basement bedroom.  
  
"Your mom gets weirder every time I see her." I laughed throwing myself into the beanbag chair.  
  
"My mom gets weirder every minute." He latched the door and turned to me with a sheepish grin. "The last thing I need is Jason and Tiffany walking in while we're making out." Was his response to the raised eyebrows I was giving.  
  
Jason and Tiffany were his siblings. Jason was fifteen and Tiffany was ten. Believe me I didn't want them mentally scared either.  
  
"So I imagine you plan on doing that a lot this summer?" I shifted in the beanbag making room for him. We hadn't made out since we'd been back together, unless you count seven minutes in heaven, which made me partially nervous.  
  
"Well anytime we're not having mind blowing sex." Portman put his hand on mine.  
  
That was it I choked on my gum, "What?"  
  
"Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face." He laughed, laughed so hard I thought he'd pee himself, he did wind up in tears.  
  
We got cozy in the beanbag and Dean picked up his remote turned on his TV and VCR Together we sat there watching 'Jay and Silent Bob Stroke Back' a personal favorite of ours. Well no erase that, he was watching the movie, I was watching him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" His voice drew me out of my daydream.  
  
"I was just thinking about how good we are together, you know?"  
  
"Are you going all mushy on me Fult?" Portman looked me in the eye with a cheesy grin on his face  
  
"Yeah I guess I am."  
  
He didn't give me a response, only brought his mouth closer to mine. His lips hovered just inches away from me for what seemed like forever. Just when we were about to kiss there was a knock on the door. We both turned our heads with half relieved, half disappointed expressions on our faces.   
  
When the door was opened Jason and Tiffany were standing on the other side. Tiffany pushed past her eldest brother without so much as a welcome home and made a beeline for me.  
  
"Fulton!" She squealed attaching herself to me waist. Portman always said the she had a crush on me the whole time. So boyfriends little sister wants me. Jerry Springer anyone?  
  
"Hi Tiffy." I picked the younger girl up and held onto her in a bear hug for a minute.  
  
"You're going to sit near me at dinner right?" Her big blue eyes sparkled with youth and infatuation.  
  
"I think I can swing that."   
  
"Oh goody." And she kissed my cheek before squirming out of my arms and then going to greet her brother.  
  
"Hey Dean I ran into Maryann last night." Jason told the oldest child "She was asking about you, she wants you to call her."  
  
"Who's Maryann?" I queried   
  
"Dean's girlfriend." Tiffany giggled  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Dean grunted and made eye contact with me  
  
"If you don't want her, I'll take her." Jason threw in "Tall, wavy black hair, those oval eyes and may I add great boobs."  
  
Oh yes, Jerry Springer here we come. 


	5. Thanks Dad

Portman's POV  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was quite possibly the most nerve wracking thing I have ever had the misfortune of living through. I'm a jealous person by nature, I can't help it, and it's a flaw. No one's perfect I'm just so damn close it's scary at times. Is it insane that the person I was jealous of was my ten-year-old little sister? I'm sure it was. Now ask me if I care. I guess the fact that I couldn't be all snuggly and loving with my boyfriend because my parents were in the room was kind of getting to me. That and the fact Tiffany was all over Fulton like flies on honey and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
"So how was the flight boys?" My mom asked piling a mound of mash potatoes on my plate that Paul Bunion couldn't eat.  
  
"It was fine mom. Fulton cried though." I joked sipping my ginger ale. How masculine, ginger ale. I think for the next party, I'm bringing a six-pack of that. The guys would only tease me for the rest of my natural life.  
  
"I did not cry! Maggie your eldest is a liar." Fulton glared at me, at first I couldn't even tell if he was joking or not. He was though.  
  
"Isn't that the truth." My mother agreed, "How was work dear?"  
  
"Fine." That was my father Sonny Portman, (his real names Daniel, but so is my great grandfathers and grandfathers, grandpa's Danny, making dad Sonny.) a man of few words. As much as I love my old man he's about as exciting as a postage stamp.  
  
"How about you two, was school fun?" My mother looked from Tiffany to Jason and back.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty okay. Mrs. Harper's letting us watch movies since it's the end of the year." Jay informed us picking at his chicken.  
  
"School was boring for me. But the days better now." Tiffany in all her prepubescent glory actually batted her eyelashes at Fulton. I'm telling you if she wasn't my sister I would've hung her upside down by her toes from the ceiling, while forcing her to watch Teletubbies. I know cruel and unusual punishment is unconstitutional; luckily I'm not a judge or prison warden.  
  
Of course my night wasn't bad enough, so things had to get worse. That started with the doorbell. I'd never wished more in my life that damn doorbell didn't work.  
  
"I'll get it." My sister jumped out of her chair and ran to let in our guest "Maryann!" She squealed as she whipped the door open.  
  
"Oh no." I mentally groaned. That was not going to be a very good situation. I know my mother and I knew what the next words from her mouth were going to be, 'Maryann stay for dinner.'  
  
On cue "Maryann, pull up a chair and join us." Mom jumped up from the table and ran to the family room.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." The girl tried to protest.  
  
"It's no use, mom already went to get a chair." Jason declared. As expected she came bounding back into the room with the chair on wheels that goes with our computer.  
  
"Dean have you introduced your girlfriend to best buddy here?" I cringed; my father speaks, twice in one day awesome. To bad his words are going to get me killed. Maryann was not my girlfriend, she just my buddy. Fulton is not just a buddy he's my girlfriend. Wait not that was wrong. He's my boyfriend. That's better, yeah. He'd kill me if he ever found out I said that. I may be bigger but I wouldn't hit back. So yeah, please don't tell him.  
  
I shot my dad an 'I'll remember this when it's time to put you in a home' look and cleared my throat, "Um right, Maryann that's Fulton, Fulton this is Maryann." I was sitting between them and they had to reach around me to shake hands.  
  
"I've heard so much about you." Maryann bubbled, which is something she rarely does, she's more of a depressed teen then perky one. "Dean's always going on and on about you."  
  
"Huh, that's weird, he's never mentioned you." Oh yes my boyfriend was definitely not happy.  
  
"Okay, well I'm not hungry anymore, excuse me." It wasn't a lie I really was suddenly nauseous.  
  
I got up from the table, Maryann and Fulton followed. I thumped down the stairs to my room and flopped onto the beanbag. Maryann grinned like a Cheshire cat and deposited herself in my lap. That only earned her the death glare that Reed had reserved for people like Gunnar Stahl and Rick Riley. He literally flung himself on my bed and turned his back to us. I had a feeling I was in for a long night.  
  
"So Dean I was thinking now that your back maybe we could get an apartment together." Maryann was nibbling oh my neck when she made that statement. I noticed Fulton's back stiffen, his spine razor straight.  
  
"Move in together?" I gulped.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Oh boy, how do you answer that kind of a question? I could've told her the truth 'Well no sweetie, it's because I'm gay.' Then she'd have told my parents, my mother would've cried, my dad would've died and Tiffany would… I don't even wanna think about what she'd do when she found out I'd been kissing her man.  
  
"Well uh… I planned on staying in a dorm at the University of Chicago and you're going to Northwestern. It would be a hassle."  
  
"Yeah I guess, I just don't like the idea of not seeing you everyday." She pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I know, but we'll work it out."  
  
"Not to sound rude but it's been a long day and I'm real tired. Could you two possibly take your date outside?" That was Fulton; I'd never heard him use that tone before.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat too. Can I call you tomorrow Maryann?" I hinted.  
  
"You better." She got up and reached for my hand dragging me along with her to the exit, "I'll talk to soon?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow, I swear." I tilted my head down a little she wasn't short but still inches shorter then me.  
  
"Kay, g'night." Her arms came up around my neck and her lips came up to mine.  
  
I hadn't seen her since last summer, let alone kissed her. It was funny kissing Fulton again made me realize how much I had missed him. Kissing her did nothing.  
  
"She gone?" Fulton rolled over when I got back to the room.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like she was gonna stay and risk getting frost bite around you." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
He completely ignored me and continued with is attitude, "She's pretty, I can see why you like her."  
  
"I don't like her." I grumbled and stumped my foot. So I'm not the most grown up person in the world, give me some credit. I was frustrated  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"That wouldn't have exactly gone over well. I know I boinked your brains out last summer before I went back to school but, the truth is you were just a piece of ass and I'm actually bisexual dating Fulton. I might as well kick her in her teeth and bitch smack her mama, while I was at it."  
  
"I see your point." He conceded sitting up.  
  
"I thought you would. Now listen, I'm going to get her out of my life as soon as I figure out how to do it with it hurting her." I crawled onto the bed next to him, I'm glad I had a king size or we never would've fit. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm head over heels for you."  
  
"Well the feeling mutual." He squirmed closer to me as he did so I slipped my arm over him  
  
"Good night Fulton." I kissed his nose and smiled in spite of myself.  
  
"Night Dean." His head squiggled under my chin and I sighed. My, the day wasn't a complete waste. 


	6. Breakfast and Break Ups

~* Please no hateful reviews this chapter is not beta read*~  
  
  
  
Fulton's POV (notice a pattern here?)  
  
  
  
  
When I woke up the next morning I was alone in Dean's bed, which puzzled me a bit. There were two reasons that was surprising 1) Portman was never up before me and 2) how'd he get out of the hold I had him in last night. That's when I noticed the smell of bacon and coffee filling the air of the house. I remembered Maggie saying the day before that she volunteered at a local nursing home on Friday's meaning she wasn't home to be doing the cooking. With Tiffany and Jay at school and Mr. Portman (I don't dare call him Sonny, I value my life) at work, there could only be one person cooking. My boyfriend must have been making me breakfast. Swiftly I changed into some clean clothes and set out to follow the delicious aroma to Portman and the food.  
  
"It smells great." I smiled entering the kitchen, a smile the faded the instant I saw her standing at the stove. The dark haired girl in a tight belly shirt and tight fitting hip huggers.  
  
"Thanks Fulton. Um how do you like you eggs?" Maryann walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of a dozen  
  
"Scrambled." I muttered crankily  
  
"Okey dokey, Um Dean's in the living room watching talk shows, go join him I got everything under control." The girl turned her attention back to the hash browns she was busy frying and I retreated from the room.  
  
Some strange girl, in skimpily clad was making breakfast for my man; I didn't think that was a good thing.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted me as I disappointed myself on the couch beside him.  
  
"Hi." I replied flatly  
  
"That wasn't a happy 'hi' dude."  
  
"Ya think? Why is Maryann in your kitchen?"  
  
"She came over when mom left, she wanted to make me breakfast. What was I suppose to say, no?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on Fulton don't be an asshole. Wait a minute your still jealous aren't you?"  
  
"Of the girl that's prancing around your house in a half top and ass tight jeans, while flipping pancakes? Not at all."  
  
"Dean breakfast is done baby." A female voice called from the dining room  
  
I followed Portman to the dinging area and settled into the seat at his right allowing Maryann to sit at his left.  
"The orange juice is from concentrate guys. I didn't have the time or patience to freshly squeeze it."  
  
My God could she have been anymore… Sweet?  
  
After the food was gone she cleared the table, washed the dishes and put them away. After that, she curled up in my boyfriends lap and bounced. I don't mean that in a kinky way, she was just so excited, giddy and happy to be with him she was fidgety and perky. That almost made me feel sick, but most of all guilty because he was with me.  
  
I felt even worse when he squeezed my arm and got up from the couch beckoning her to follow. As they left he gave me a reassuring look and I knew he was about to break up with her.  
  
"Maryann, I have to tell you something important." I heard him say to her from the next room over  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." She stated glumly  
  
"Maryann, I think we should see other people."  
  
"I knew this was coming. Okay who is she? You wouldn't have said that if you didn't have somebody in mind."  
  
"Well honestly, you're right there is someone already. It's Ful…isha" Ooh good save   
  
"Felicia, she must be from Minnesota right?"  
  
"Yeah Eden Hall, she's really great. She loves hockey and rock music and just about everything else I do. I think I maybe in love with her."  
  
In love? Hmm, that was interesting. I had to remember to mention that.  
  
"I gave you my virginity Dean! Didn't that mean anything to you?" By then she was in tears  
  
"Oh no, Maryann of course it did. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I…" He didn't get to finish however because before he got the chance she had ran out of the house and peeled out of the driveway in her Corolla.  
  
I went into the room and find him banging his head on the wall. I touched his shoulder gently, but he didn't turn around.  
  
"You broke up with her?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded his head continuing to bang on the wall  
  
"Would you stop that, you're gonna put a hole in the wall." I reached out and spun him around  
  
"I broke a perfectly innocent girls heart, like it was nothing."  
  
"I know and you did it for me. Thank you."  
"I couldn't have her here making you uncomfortable could I?"  
  
"Yes you could, but you didn't why?"  
  
"Because I luh…" I stopped short and I grinned from ear to ear  
  
"You what? Lie? Lose?"  
  
"I love you okay? I Dean Erik Portman and completely in love with you Fulton James Reed."  
  
"Good, because I love you too." My hands went to his face and his arms enclosed my waist. And our lips met in the most perfect kiss ever. 


	7. Marks of love

Portman's POV  
  
  
  
I don't think I've ever felt as low and scummy as I did when I drove Maryann from the house that day. Stupid, nagging, guilty conscience. Fulton however seemed to think it was the most romantic thing ever, added to my heart felt confession of love my boyfriend was practically swooning.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" He murmured against me lips  
  
"This is goof." I grunted switching positions so I was on top of him on the couch. I don't know what had suddenly gotten into me but I wanted him right there in my parents living room.  
  
"Um Dean, what if someone comes home?" Okay that killed the mood  
  
"Good point" I agreed rolling off him and hitting the floor with a thud  
  
"Okay that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I was thinking along the lines of 'I love you, who cares what my family thinks."  
  
"Sure easy for you to say, you wouldn't be the homeless one."  
  
"Oh please Portman you're parents rock, they wouldn't care."  
  
"Correction, my mom rocks, my father has all the tender warmness of a rock. He will not welcome thing with open arms. You know that already."  
  
"I think we should tell them, then we can tell mine. Come on we can do it together." He pushed  
  
"What is it with you? All of a sudden you're in a hurry to tell people, you said on the plane you were terrified that it Mom and Dad found out they'd make you go home."  
  
"That was before I knew you loved me, now I think we can deal with it."  
  
"I dunno, I'll think about it alright?"  
  
"Yeah. So what do you think you're a family will say about Maryann."  
  
"Mom'll be upset cuz she already had us married, Dad thinks I need a nice girl to calm me down, Tiffany idolized her and Jason… he thought she was hot. No one will be happy."  
  
"Sept us."  
  
Except us." I picked up hand and squeezed it, it was great having my boy friend back "Come on I want to show you something." I shot up from the couch tugging him along by the hand. First we went back down to my room where he proceeded to tell me he'd already seen my bedroom. Why did I put up with him and all his shit. Because I loved the big goof ball, duh, now I remember.  
  
"We're just getting out blades. I realize you've seen my room before." I sighed picking up my roller blades and tossing them over my shoulder "Now get yours and lets go."  
  
We laced up on the front stoop and then took off.  
  
"You know you should tell me where we're going." He prodded as we skated along side of each other.   
  
We were as close as possible without actually touching, trying to avoid being obvious. Fulton may have decided it was the right time to come out to our families but I wasn't ready for the rest of the world to know the Bash Brothers were Gay Lovers. Plus I liked having him to myself, guys didn't hit on him because they didn't hit on him because they thought he was straight and he didn't flirt back with girls because he wasn't. I think I had the best of both worlds.   
  
"I should." I lamented "But I'm not."  
  
"Tease."  
  
"Yup."  
  
We zoomed across the familiar Chicago streets together like two trouble making teenage best friends, people giving us the evil eye as we past. One old lady even crossed onto the other side of the street to avoid us. Finally we got to where we were going, the playground of my old elementary school.  
  
"Okay Portman it looks like fun but I think we're a little big for the swings dude."  
  
"Must you question everything?" I scowled  
  
"Yes I must, it's tragic." He quipped mockingly  
  
"Just shut up and follow me." I beckoned with my finger as I headed for the slide  
  
"Yes dear." He mocked again  
  
"Fulton Reed, I brought you here cuz I had something sorta special in mind. Now if you don't cut the shit, we'll leave." Oh no, that was bad, I was becoming my father. It worked though; he put himself on mute and followed me. We had to crawl on our stomachs to fit through the opening to get into the space under the slide. Luckily there was room enough to sit up once we were beneath it.   
  
"You dragged me on a half hour skating adventure to sit under a slide?" Fulton crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at me  
  
"No, I brought you here to see me do this." I pulled the permanent marker out of my pocket.  
  
"What are you gonna do tattoo your name on my arm like that scull you had on your arm at the Goodwill games. Which magically disappeared may I add."  
  
"You know the more you talk the less I want to do this." I was lying out of my ass, he could've kicked me in the nuts while telling me he'd been fucking my sister and ran over my dog and it wouldn't have deterred me from what I had in mind. I uncapped the marker, picked out a relatively clear spot and scribbled down D.E.P + F.J.R. 4 ever. Maryann had begged me to write ours up there the whole summer prior so I did, I wrote them in pencil and they were so faded you couldn't make out if it said D.E.P luvz M.M.L or it was hieroglyphics, I could still read it though because I knew it was there. That of course only made me feel like the worlds biggest scum bag, I wondered what she was doing right then, was she crying over me or worse?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I had almost forgotten I wasn't alone, leave it to Fulton to figure out I was on another planet mentally.  
  
"Nothin." Yeah I lied again big deal. What was I suppose to say? 'The girl I dumped today for you, I really liked her and feel awful.'  
  
"Good, then you can kiss me." Frisky, hmmm, frisky was good.  
  
Don't ask how we managed to do what we did next in that small area we were crammed it. It defies all Newton's laws and other logic, but it was kind of nice. I think, I didn't have anything to compare it to rather then Maryann and well that was very different. How lame to I sound, I was in love with the guy for six years and that's how long it took for us to 'sleep' together. That however made any doubt I may have had final I was gay. 


	8. A falling out

I would be safe for you to assume that for the next four weeks I was a very happy boy. I'd say walking on cloud nine better describes it. Portman and I just clicked together you know? I mean we always had but after that little incident at the playground it was even more so. We had one of those relationships where you know that even if you were born on separate ends of the earth you would've found your way to each other. I promise you that if there is such a thing as a soul mate Dean Portman and I were it.  
  
We were sitting at the dining room table night eating another one of Maggie's master pieces (I swear the women cooks like Monet paints.), when Sonny cleared his throat from his spot at the head of the table  
"I ran into Maryann today at the bank."  
  
"Oh really, how is she doing?" Maggie looked up from under her auburn bangs and then went back to spooning Tiffany some carrots  
  
"Not very well I'm afraid, she's heartbroken. Poor girl all this over our son."  
  
"Well Sonny you couldn't very well expect Dean to stay with a girl that didn't make him happy." Thank you Mrs. Portman, I knew I liked her for a reason  
  
"No I don't suppose I could, but I can however expect that my son does not lie to me while living under my roof."  
  
That didn't sound good and I hoped they didn't all hear me gulp.  
  
"I don't fellow sweetheart." I mentally begged Maggie not to make him say it, but I guess ESP doesn't really exist  
  
"Well it seems that while our son Dean has been saying he broke up with Maryann because he just didn't have the same feelings for her anymore, the truth is he'd been seeing another girl behind her back. Some Felicia, sounds like a bimbo if you ask me. That aside, he hasn't even mentioned her to us let alone had the courtesy to introduce her to us."   
  
After Mr. Portman's rant I let out my breath, that was not what I had anticipated. I thought for sure someone had seen us in the park or something.  
  
"Oh I see." Maggie nodded, then smiled "Well I'm sure we'll get to meet her when Dean feels comfortable."  
  
The women is saint  
  
"Fulton you're available why don't you take Maryann out while you're here? You'd get along great."  
  
Okay I spoke to soon.  
"Umm, no I don't think so, she's not really my type." I hoped she didn't ask what my type was  
  
"Of course she is, she's exactly what my son wanted in a girl, you two are practically the same person."  
  
She had no idea  
"Still I'd rather not."  
  
"Come on she's a sweet girl, I've known her, her whole life."  
  
"Nah." Alright I was starting to get annoyed now  
  
"Why no? How could a young man like you not be interested in such a beautiful young women, like her?" That was it, I couldn't play love connection anymore  
  
"Well Maggie, I'm not interested in her because I'm not interested in girls. I'm gay."  
  
Jason dropped his fork, Tiffany choked on her apple juice, Sonny coughed like he was losing a lung and Maggie's jaw unhinged and hit the floor  
  
"I'm gay." I repeated with pride  
  
"You find that kind of godless existence enjoyable do you?" Oh yay Mr. Portman speaks. Why was I certain his opinion was not going to be an overly supportive one?  
  
"I haven't had any problem with it so far. My boyfriend is really great. We've got everything in common." I shifted my gaze to Dean who had his head down and was pushing his garlic and herb noodles around on his plate with the back of his fork.  
  
"I'm sure of that, you have everything right down the your physical structure in common. I would not appreciate it greatly if spend the remainder of your vacation at the motel down the road. I'll even pay for it."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I have always made my stance on homosexuality very clear. I will not allow it in my house. And I do not want you corrupting my children with your bizarre behavior."  
  
"Now Sonny, don't you think kicking the poor boy out is a little drastic. Fulton has been Dean's best friend for years now." Maggie spoke up  
  
"Fine, then he's at least staying in the guest room, we can't have him sleeping in the same room as Dean. He may make a move on the poor boy or something."  
  
I held up my hand and returned to the conversation  
"Wait, let's get back to my bizarre behavior Mr. Portman. I've been here nearly a month already, not have you noticed me acting any differently then usual? I haven't painted my finger nails, or asked to burrow one of your wife's dresses. I've played hockey, listened to music with more swears in it then the average person knows, watched movies where stuff gets blown up and have been your basic eighteen year old guy. So please tell me when my behavior suddenly turned bizarre."  
  
I didn't give him the opportunity to respond though, I pushed myself away from the table and stormed down to the basement.  
  
The door opened about fifteen minutes later followed by heavy footsteps coming in my direction. I was angrily packing my clothes into my suit case when Portman's arms slid around my waist.  
  
"I'm very proud of you. I wish I had the guts. Tiffany locked herself in her bedroom and said she won't come out till you like girls."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm use to it. My parents reacted the same way when they heard a rumor we'd been together at the Jr. Goodwill Games." I grumbled, pulling out of his grasp  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Packing, I'm leaving." I answered shoving a tee shirt into the bag  
  
"You're moving to the guest room, you're not being shipped to mars or something." He teased  
  
"No, Dean I'm going home."  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Is this about what my Dad just said? My mom's not gonna let him talk to you like that anymore, honest."   
  
"No, this about the fact that my normally loud and vocal boyfriend just developed a sudden case of laryngitis, while his father was busy telling me how I'm gods biggest mistake. You didn't eve stand up for me, I know you didn't want to tell him but you could've at least defended me."  
  
He was about to say something in his own defense when his phone rang. As he went to pick it up I returned to packing.   
  
"Oh hey Guy, I didn't expect to hear from you how's everything?… Yeah Fulton's here, he's packing." He gave me a sideways glance. "Banks is where?" Did you ever get a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach for no reason at all? That's how I felt listening in to that conversation. "Yeah we'll be there."  
  
"What did Guy want?" I looked at his concerned expression and it didn't do much to ease my stomach  
  
"Banks is in the hospital, he tried to kill himself. He wanted to tell us Julie had Scooter wire everyone enough money to but tickets to get to Connecticut. Let's go."  
  
I mentioned I hate planes right? Well now add my hatred of planes to my nerves about Adam and the fact I had to intention of talking to Portman for the rest of my life and you'd figure I wasn't a very happy person. I think I really shocked him that I sat in the front of the taxi with the driver, took a seat two rows up on the opposite side of the planes as him on the way there and didn't speak a word to him while we waited for the rest of the Ducks in the lobby of the Hartford airport. And guess what, I don't care. As far as I was concerned we were over. 


	9. Seriousness

Portman's POV  
  
  
  
I'm sure you can imagine how utterly shitty the plane trip was. I can't be quiet for extended periods of time and the only person on the plane I knew was not only not speaking to me but was sitting rows away. I think he mainly did that because he knew about my silence problem. Sometimes he's a big baby. Okay well I guess I wasn't much better, I was sitting with my arms folded kicking the seat in front of me like a four year old child. But there really wasn't much I could do, I mean it wasn't my fault my father was a total conservative, I warned him how dad was going to react. Did he listen? No of course not because my boyfriend, (ex-boyfriend?) was the most thick headed person I'd ever had the fortune of encountering.  
  
When we got off the plane Julie was standing at the gate tapping her foot and checking her watch impatiently. After Charlie she was the closest to Banksie and it was obvious that she wanted to get to the hospital to see him ASAP.  
  
"Hey Jules." I picked the pretty blonde goalie up in a hug which received a snort from Fulton   
  
That was great he was crabby and jealous, I made a mental note to do nothing for the rest of the time we were there. But then erased the though because doing nothing was what got me into that mess into that first place.  
  
"Hi Portman, hey Fulton." Julie forced a smile as my fellow Bash Brother grunted and turned to walk out of the terminal "Did I miss something?"  
  
"He's mad at me don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh kay, well we have to meet Ken and Russ at their gate its three down and Dwayne's meeting up with Minnesota Ducks and Luis is trying to get a hold of rental company to get a van."  
  
"Right, hey Fult." I yelled and he turned to glare at me "We have to meet Russ and Kenny, three gates down."  
  
A tilt of the head let me know he at least acknowledged my presents, that was a start. Tell me again why I broke up with Maryann to put up with the freaking crap. If I wanted to deal with mood swings and the silent treatment I would've stayed with girls.  
  
"What did you do, develop a better slap shot then him?" Jules asked walking slowly a few steps in front of me  
  
"It's a long story, don't ask." I grumbled hitching my carry on over my shoulder   
  
"Okay." She looked at me sort of insulted like and I felt bad but I wasn't about to spill the story to her. For more then one reason, 1) we're not especially close 2) I'm not out of the closet yet 3) I had no idea how anyone was going to take it 4) Fulton wasn't even talking to me anyway and lastly that day was suppose to be about Banks.  
  
When everyone had arrived we all gathered in the lobby of the airport waiting for the renta-van to get there. Everybody was in pretty somber moods but still chattered amongst themselves quietly. A month apart in a group like ours is like years to any other. Connie and Luis both tried to start conversations with Fulton, which of course turned out to be one sided. I'm glad Dwayne was wrapped up in whatever he and Averman were discussing because if he made one of his stupid comments to Fult he was liable to get hit. Then I'd have to stand up for the sweetly dumb Cowboy furthering Fulton's animosity toward me.  
  
He made it a point to sit in the front seat with Guy who was driving as to not be next to me on the ride. I was so fed up I swear if I'd been driving I would've driven the Caravan into a tree at high speeds. Okay that was a bad joke considering the reason we were going to see Banks, suicide is not funny. I was completely at my wits end though.  
  
We raced up the stairs to the unit Banksie was beginning held in and Goldberg had a nurse pinned to the wall pumping her for information when Charlie came out of the room. He looked exhausted but he was smiling a little. I was starting the think Fulton's theory about he and Banks being a couple was actually right, from the sparkle in his eyes I saw love. He had the same look I had when Fulton and I left the playground that day after we christened the slide in our own way.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" The Captain asked  
  
"Guy called and told us what was going on." Goldberg answered  
  
"Ducks fly together dude." Fulton added  
  
"What made him do it Charlie?" Kenny looked up at Conway  
  
"I…I…um broke up with him." Charlie shifted uncomfortably on his feet  
  
Jaws hit the floor and eye balls were exposed. I prayed no one give him the third degree about this, I wasn't in the mood.  
  
"When did that happen?" Connie queried  
  
"That we hooked up or brook up?" He questioned  
  
"Both." Luis responded  
  
"From Jesse's party, till about a week ago."  
  
"Wow, that must have been some kiss." Averman joked and jumped back hiding behind me, thinking Charlie was going to hit him. He didn't though instead he leaned over and ruffled his curly hair. He was to happy to see us all there, to be angry at him.  
  
"So how do you all get here?"  
  
"Catlady had Scooter Western Union us money for plane tickets." Russ tipped his head in the direction of the pretty, blonde goalie.  
  
"Thanks Jules." Conway hugged her  
  
"Come on ya'll let's go see Banks." Dwayne spoke up  
  
"Hold it!" One of the nurses yelled from the nurses station "Two at a time."  
  
  
When Fulton and I went into the room Banksie was laying still, his face as white as a ghost. I could barely stand to look at him. I turned my face to look away and wound up staring directly into Fulton's eyes. Suddenly I could understand why Banksie would do what he did. If I lost Fulton I'd do the same thing. I couldn't let that happen. I swore right then and there I'd fix things, no matter what. 


	10. The End

~*this is dedicated to the girl that I am a muse to Hippy flower who is my adopted sister too*~  
  
  
  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't think that hospital waiting room had ever been that crowded. Between the twelve of us and one of Banks' friends from college Lee (who Charlie didn't seem to fond of) we have every chair, couch and inch of the floor covered. Connie and Guy were being their usually disgusting selves all cuddled up in a corner making obnoxious kissing noises all night. Couldn't they see that some of us were trying to brood in our own heartbroken misery? Granted they didn't even know about Dean and I being a couple but still, it wasn't like anyone really wanted to watch them swat spit all night. Well maybe I was the only one that noticed, I think everyone else was to busy worrying about Banksie to pay attention to them anyway. But he had woken up a few hours before so I wasn't worried. That gave me time to think about Portman, who was sitting across the room giving me puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes, some big tuff enforcer he was. I wasn't falling for it. So I rolled over so I was facing the back of Russ's head and went to sleep.  
  
  
When I woke up the next morning my neck felt like licorice and my back has more knots in it then my seven year old sisters tennis shoes. I looked around and noticed all the rest of the crew was starting to wake up already, most of them rubbing their necks and legs and stretching their tired muscles. All of them but Portman who was no where in sight. That was just like him, running away when ever anything gets to serious. Where in the hell could he have been?  
  
We were about to break down into couplets to go back into Banks' room when Dean came charging off the elevator with flowers and a teddy bear in his hands. It was great the selfish bastard cared enough to go buy our wounded friend something to cheer him up. Though I was more then positive that a stuffed animal and a dozen carnations were not going to make Banksie feel any better, the guy had tried to kill himself for god's sake. But that was Portman, act first think later.  
  
"Umm everybody could I get some attention for a minute." He cleared his throat and I shook my head while rolling my eyes.  
  
"Sure what is it Portman?" Connie chirped   
  
"I uh, umm, Fulton could you come over here for a second."  
  
I gave him a dirty look but stomped over to where he was standing anyway.   
"What?"  
  
"Alright, look I know I fucked up by not admitting my feelings for you to my dad, and I will fix that as soon as I get home I swear. But I thought maybe telling you in front of all the Ducks would be a step in the right direction."   
  
I was still skeptical   
"Right Dean."  
  
"Here, these are for you." He handed me the flowers and the bear "I know the bear says 'Get Well Soon' but they didn't have 'forgive me I'm an asshole' ones."  
  
I took the items from and gave him a weary look, he was already forgiven but I wasn't going to tell him yet.  
  
"I'll think about it." I crossed my arms and attempted to turn around, (yeah I was acting pretty chicky) when he grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around pushing his lips roughly to mine. The trinkets fell to the ground as I raised my hands to head. My fingers twisting in his dark curls. I parted my lips and let the passion flow. We were in a public place, people were watching and we were in love. I'm pretty sure I heard one of the guys say  
  
"Wait they're gay too?" I smiled against Dean's mouth when I heard it, boy they had no idea. I wonder what they'd say if they'd know how long I'd been in love with him and that I will be forever. 


End file.
